The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dianthus, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDP17262’. ‘KLEDP17262’ originated from a whole plant mutation from the Dianthus parent ‘KLEDP14206’, also commercially known as OSCAR ‘Purple Wings’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 26,846) in June 2014 in The Netherlands.
In September 2014, ‘KLEDP17262’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative stem cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany and Latina, Italy. ‘KLEDP17262’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation in Stuttgart, Germany via vegetative stem cuttings.